Sora's Advice: Paopu boy 13? His Secret
by Ayana Kurisaki
Summary: Sora has an advice giving website that is supposed to give advice to people. He goes by the name Paoupu boy 13, whom nobody knows. With his new service finally taking off, trouble begins to brew. Non kh characters have been added. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Sora and the others are at a boarding school and school has just let out. Sora is on his laptop trying to update his (failing) advice website once again. Enjoy!

"God damn," said Sora as he typed on his laptop. "No one seems to like my advice website. This crap is costing me money too. I better just shut it down." He began to talk to himself as if there was another person there and he was having an interesting conversation. A loud beeping noise came from he computer when he least expected it. "Awesome! I knew it would be a matter of time before someone needed to ask me a question." He began to check his email.

"Dear Paoupu boy 13,

I'm having difficulty getting a date for a dance at my school," It read, "could you tell me what can I do to impress a guy?

Signed,

Cherryblossom 12"

Sora began typing away as someone crept behind him. "What are you doing?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Ah! Riku, what the hell?" Sora spouted out like a two-year-old child.

"Calm down, you act as if I was going to kiss you or something." Riku backed up a little.

"No, you just scared me. I'm giving someone advice." Sora answered, a little calmer this time.

"You? Giving advice? That poor sucker." Riku shook his head slowly. He then looked at the username of the girl. "Sounds familiar. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that Kairi was the one who sent this to you. Come to think of it, no other girl really has your email address, except her and Nomine."

This discouraged Sora in a way. "Well whoever it is needs my help. So I'll give it to her without question." Sora then turned back around to his laptop as Riku walked to the other side of the dorm room.

"Dear Cherryblossom 12,

In order to get the guy you want, you have to show no fear. Go for it before someone else does!! How about this: tomorrow, before school starts, pull him to the side and ask him out. If he says no then the hell with him!

Sincerely,

Paoupu boy 13"

Sora seemed happy with his first client. Maybe he could go far with this business.

The next morning as the school bell rang, an aburn haired girl ran up to Sora.

"Hey Sora, can I ask you a quick question?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Sure Kairi, go ahead." Sora replied.

"You still need a date to the dance, right…"

Sora gulped at what he heard. Yet again, Riku the smartass was right.

Hey guys! This is only chapter one of Sora's many misadventures. Chapter 2 will be posted hopefully by tomorrow or in about an hour. But, I may need some help. Sora needs questions to answer, plus, there are going to be some added characters. If you give me a review or message with a question, Sora will answer it no matter what! Results may vary, because Sora isn't that good at his job, but hey?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Yes, I do not own any kingdom Hearts characters, but I do own the characters I may or may not make up. Anyway, Sora has gotten himself into a problem, and it doesn't seem like anything is going well for him. Roxas is supposed to be hard core in this one, but that will be something that will be said at the end. Please send in reviews if you can. Thank you! Oh yeah, sorry for the typos. (hehe...)

0000000000

"Uh… come again?" Sora asked a bit shocked. Out in the distance he can see Riku shaking his head as if to say 'I told you so.' Kairi may have been the most popular girl in school, but he was hoping that he could take someone else. "Well, Kairi, I really don't know if I am even going. How about this: I'll get back to you if I really do go."

"Well, okay see you around!" Kairi said as she heard the sound of the late bell.

Sora sighed of relief as he walked slowly to class. This was hopefully the only instance where someone was asking advice and they were talking about _him_.

"Told you. So what did you have to say to her?" Riku asked walking alongside his friend.

"I told her that I'll get back to her."

"Dumbass." Riku sighed. "You know unless she finds someone else, she's going to hunt you down until you say yes." Riku did have a point with these situations. "And what about Nomine, don't you think you should ask her before Miss Priss blabs about you two going together?"

"I'm working on that too." Sora said walking into the classroom. Of course, the teacher was not there as usual and everyone began talking. Sora took out his laptop once more and received a message from someone else.

"Dear Paoupu boy 13,

What do you do when a girl you like may like someone else?

From,

DarkXLight 24

Sora was quick to answer this one:

"Dear DarknessXLight 24,

Give yourself time to see the warning signs. If she's been hanging around a guy that you might find competition, then yeah, she does unfortunately. Don't be discouraged though, you may still have a chance.

Sincerely,

Paoupu boy 13

He closed the laptop and turned around in his seat.

"Hey Sora" someone said from behind him.

"Oh… hey Nomine, something wrong?" Sora turned towards her, a little timid. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing." She started, "A friend of mine was just telling me about how you were going to take her to the dance."

"What? I told her that I may not even go." _"Oh crap, Kairi isn't that much of a bigmouth is she?" _he thought to himself shrinking in his seat a little.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to find a date soon before everyone is taken." She said ending the conversation.

(Fast forward to the end of the day)

Sora was on his way back to his dorm room until he saw Riku still in one of his classes even though everybody else left. "Are you waiting for somebody?" Sora asked from outside the room.

"Yeah, you don't know the person though." Riku said walking up to him.

"Great, now Nomine hates me and Kairi already told her that I was going out with her!" Sora looked down at his feet discouraged.

"Just tell her no and ask Nomine out. You make stuff harder than what it should be."

"Okay then, fine. I'll tell her now." Sora said about to walk away. "I guess your still going to wait here for… whoever the person is." He then walked away leaving Riku speechless for once.

On his way to Nomine and Kairi's dorm, he tripped in some mud. Or was he pushed?

"Hey I got to ask you something." A boy's voice called out.

"Uh Roxas, good pal… what did I do now?" Sora asked struggling to get up. "_Oh shit…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Thanks, Angel heart-chan, for the question! This sucks too: I had everything written last night, but then my computer restarted itself! Sorry for getting it to you all so late. Sora is doing better with his site now, and thanks to the lovely (bigmouthed) Kairi, people know more about the site. And with that, it seems like our dear friend Paopu boy13 is getting in more trouble.

Sora was in a situation he couldn't get out of. Sure, it seemed easy at first, but now that he had badass Roxas on his hands, he was the one who needed advice. "What's up?" he asked finally standing up.

"You like Kairi, right?" Roxas said after clearing his throat.

Sora was a bit confused at first. "Well she is my friend and all but I like someone else." He could have kicked his own ass if he could at that point.

"Oh okay, I guess." Roxas said walking away.

When Roxas was out of earshot Sora quickly shouted "Well… F you too!!!!!!" he sighed and looked down at the mud-splattered shirt. "Great. Now I have to go change." Sora said changing direction and heading towards his dorm. He opened the door and tossed his things on the bed. Another beeping noise rang out from his laptop right when his backpack hit the bed. He groaned and took it out to read the email. It read:

Dear Paopu boy 13,  
I don't know what to do! At my last softball game, I broke my leg sliding to second base, and the finals are around the corner, and there are going to be scouts from collages there! This could be my chance to play big time! Softball's all I have and I can't get out of shape and I don't know what I'd do if I can't play anymore!! What should I do?

Putting my trust in you  
Athena's Rose

He had to smile at the site of this one. It couldn't have been someone that he knew, so he replied with ease:

Dear Athena's Rose,

Do NOT stress yourself out. You may have a talent for playing softball, but if that leg of yours doesn't heal before the game, then still go as a member of one of the team anyway. At least you could still support your team. As for the scouts, try talking to them while he game is going on. If that fails, then try doing something else. I'm sure you'll turn out fine.

Sincerely,

Paopu boy 13

Sora's face beamed with a sense of pride after this. He loved to see questions like these and answer them without having to hear of the consequences. As Sora surfed the internet, he could hear the door slam from across the room. "What's your problem?" he asked looking up from his laptop. It took him two times to repeat himself before Riku actually looked up.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Riku said softly sitting on the side of his bed looking at the wall. Something obviously troubled him, since he never really acted like that.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sora wasn't one to ask questions when it came to his friend, but whenever he felt like talking, Sora was willing to listen. Another email popped up on the screen while Sora was looking at Riku. When he opened it, he had to laugh at what he saw.

"Dear Paopu boy 13,

I think I'm receiving unwanted attention from someone in my class. It seems like every day after school ends, he is either sitting across from me while I'm working on paperwork for club or standing outside the pool doors watching me from the window as I practice. No one is ever around me when this happens, so of course no one believes me. Today, I had to skip everything I do on my schedule just to get away from him! Should I confront him about it, or just avoid him?

Signed

Moonlight Goddess"

"Wow must suck to be her." Sora mumbled to himself with a small laugh as he began typing.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm finally back with chapter 4! It took a while to prepare since I've been a little busy. Who knew chorus could be so hard? Well anyway, Sora is finally getting the hang of giving advice without facing the consequences. But can he keep his identity a secret from everyone for long? And I will also note that I do not completely hate Kairi, I just see her as a trouble maker in this story. She plays a good role.

Sora had just finished typing his email to the girl, when there was a knock at the door. "Hey Riku, can you answer that?" Sora said closing his laptop and storing it in his bookbag. Riku began to murmur to himself as he opened the door for the person.

_Oh damn_ Sora thought as he looked up from his empty lap. It had to be the last person that he wanted to see. "Kairi…"

"You don't have to seem so speechless Sora." Kairi giggled walking in and sitting on Riku's side of the room.

"Oh, if I was him I would have a lot to say to you right about now." Riku said as if he knew what Sora was thinking. He would have also liked to mention the fact that her ass was touching his bed, but he would keep that to himself.

"Anyway," she began ignoring the silver haired boy's comment, "I was wondering if you were still going to go to that dance."

Sora thought for a moment, and then sighed. "You know," he explained, "I am going, but I was planning to go with someone else." He realized that the only way to get out of this situation was to tell the truth, and hope that she won't be so mad at him for it.

Kairi took in everything that she heard. A scowl appeared on her face slowly.

"Yep, she's angry all right." Riku said after Kairi walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Ya think." Sora said sarcastically lying down on his bed.

(Fast forward to next afternoon)

Sora had been looked at strangely all day, it seemed. He couldn't help but notice that everyone he walked past began whispering right after he left. Laughs could be heard throughout the whole school.

_Did you hear, did you hear, Sora's dating someone!_

The giggles taunted him as he walked to his dorm around the school. He had to ask someone. He walked into Riku's last period class where he had been sitting yesterday.

"Dude," Riku said as he saw his friend come in, "have you heard?"

"Heard what, I've been treated like crap all day!!!" Sora yelled. He had to sit down in a desk to keep calm.

"Well how should I put this?" Riku paused for a brief minute. "Cassie said that Tifa said that Yuffie said that Leon said that Cloud said that…."

"Get on with it!" Sora said irritably.

"Basically," he stated, "The whole school thinks that you've come out of the closet. Someone also said that you and Demyx go out."

Sora stared wide eyed at his friend for a while and took a deep breath.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Riku said backing away from his friend.

"My life is over, I might as go to my room and put a plastic bag over my head."

He didn't know that death threats on him own life didn't sound right coming from him. He made a very loud sigh and slowly got up from the desk.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, by tomorrow it will probably be over." Riku reassured him a few times before Sora finally got a smile on his face.

"Okay, you're right. I have to go. Have fun doing… whatever you were doing in this empty room." Sora said before walking out the door. As he walked, he bumped into somebody. He never saw her before in his life. She had electric blue hair and green eyes, and she glanced at Sora and then smiled. "Oh, excuse me." Sora said softly as the two began to walk in separate directions. She made her way into the classroom that he had just left.

"Dear Moonlight Goddess,

This question is sort of weird. I've never had to deal with a guy stalking me (thank god), but if I were in your shoes, I would confront him about it. Start off with a smart remark like: 'Oh I didn't realize I had a fanclub, are there more of you?' and when he seems like somewhat of a threat. RUN FAR FAR AWAY!!!! If he's nice, talk to him. He may just be shy. Well reply back and tell me how things go.

Sincerely,

Paopu boy 13"

Riku looked down at the desk with a blank expression. He could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey, you weren't waiting for me again, were you?"

He looked up with surprise.

Sora had just arrived at his dorm and fell asleep, hoping that his problems will be gone by the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in two days. Today I found this really cool video with Kingdom Hearts a song by Panic! At the Disco. Usually I don't go on youtube for something like that, but it was actually really good. On to the next subject, Sora has found himself in the same boat he was in before, but this time it is much, much worse. Everyone in the school thinks he's gay!!!! Poor thing. _Sometimes_ I feel sorry for him as I revise my work. Oh well. On the bright side (or not) Riku told him to cheer up, even though it seems like he has his own problems to work out. Remember Sora, with great power comes great responsibility… oh wait… that was Spiderman wasn't it?

Sora got up an hour later due to the annoying beep of his laptop. _Please don't let it be another question._ He thought to himself. He slowly reached for his laptop and opened it. The light from it burned his eyes. "Damn! He yelled out of pain and squinted to read what the mail said.

"Dear Paopu boy 13,

Thanks so much for the advice you gave me. It really helped me out a lot. The guy that I was telling you about is really a nice person after all. I did exactly what you told me to do, but he just smiled and made a smart remark! It seems as if we have a lot in common too. My "stalker" and I may not be a couple, but we sure did turn out to be friends. thanks so much!

Your friend,

Moonlit Goddess"

Sora had forgotten all about the two girls that he didn't know. He sighed of relief and closed the screen. Sora needed to make the best of his time and try to get this rumor in order. He jumped out of bed and headed out the door.

"Sora?" said someone from behind him. He jumped a little, only to find that it was Nomine. He backed up a little at the sight of her and started blushing wildly.

"Oh hi… sorry a little problem's on my mind." He stammered. Her expression was one of concern. He hated worrying her, but he didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

"Those rumors aren't true, are they?" She said looking down. She liked him too, it was obvious to everyone (except Sora) but she wasn't willing to tell him yet.

"No, of course not! It was all a planned out by Kairi to get me back for telling her that I didn't like her! Now everyone thinks I'm a fruits basket!!" He exclaimed and ending with a sigh. He was a little shocked to hear what was coming next.

_He finally made her laugh!_

This made him laugh too. Nomine stopped as he kept laughing to himself bout his circumstances, but she couldn't help but stare at him. It had to be the way he went on about life and how nothing ever got him down for long. She was envious of him for that reason, but there was no way she could be mad at him for it. Her "envy" that she held in for all of these years had turned into admiration, and then eventually love.

Sora finally got the message. He stopped laughing moments later. His eyes met hers too, but this time, things were different.

_The childish antics._

_The nervousness._

_The blushing._

All of that was nothing now. How he wanted to be someone else for all of his life. Leon's approach to girls. Cloud's bravery. Riku's looks. He had wanted all of it. Up until this point, he was jealous of all of them. But he didn't realize what he truly had in the first place. It was something that Nomine had shown to him.

It was his personality and charisma.

Sora then smiled at her, breaking the moment of awkwardness that had been going on. "I've go to go but maybe we can do something together later!" he said running off. As he ran a smile appeared on his face. It occurred to him at that point that it didn't matter who liked him and who didn't because all he wanted to do was please the one he truly loved.

Which wasn't the one that would get off that easily.

Kairi had been watching this whole time by a nearby window. A slight smirk appeared on her face. What was she planning to do now?

Sora ran into the school to tell Riku what had just happened. He wasn't looking where he was going (as usual) either. The hall that he had entered had just been waxed not even two days ago and he tripped. As he looked up from the ground, he saw something that could have gotten him suspended if a teacher thought about it the wrong way. He slid away a few feet away from where he fell and started apologizing. The person that he was apologizing to was a total mystery, since he didn't have time to look at their face.

"It's okay, really. Only a real pervert would try to peak up a girl's skirt, right?" a female voice stated. He finally looked up and saw the girl's face.

"It's you. You're the one from this afternoon." He said under his breath.

She looked a little confused. "Oh right, you're the klutz who bumped into me earlier. How's it going?"

"_Klutz, did she have to go that far?" _ He thought with his head tilted forward. "Sorry, my name is Sora." He greeted.

"And mine happens to be Luna. Lockhart to be exact." She said with a smile. She was odd. Not in a bad way, but you normally wouldn't see anyone like her at a school like this one. She looked like a foreigner to the islands, and above all she was nicer than most people he encountered. She reminded him of Nomine in some ways, but not much.

"Oh," he had just remembered. "I need to find a friend of mine. He has silver hair and aquamarine eyes, he's tall and he can come off as a smartass at times…"

"You mean Riku, right? Sure, I'll show you where he is." She said walking past Sora. He was a bit surprised that she knew him, but what the hell? With a description like that, who wouldn't?

Sora began to walk with his head held high and started humming a tune. "What's got you so cheerful?" Luna asked looking back at him.

"Just happy to be alive I guess." He said with a wide goofy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry if it took me so long to make up this chapter. Some things have been going on and I've been a little busy. It's funny how life can change at any moment. Sora has begun to appreciate himself a bit more and gain Namine's love. But do not fear readers. Things will soon be picking up a little more and unfortunately for Sora, things may get worse with the situation with Kairi. His username is becoming popular with others too. Can Paopu boy 13 survive the school year without anybody finding out about his secret identity? Or will his advice website fall to pieces and lose the love of the one he cares for?

The two youths stepped to a room with beautiful music coming from the inside. "Is that?"

"Shhh." Luna interrupted mid-sentence. She held her hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. This did not phase Sora, but he noticed the look on her face. She looked a little hurt, but for what exactly? The music stopped and Luna turned the knob. "Hey, your friend Sora wanted to see you."

Riku looked up from the piano in the middle of the room towards Sora. "Oh hey, what's up?" he asked getting up from the piano bench and walking to the exit.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think Namine likes me back. I'm pretty sure of it now." He began to blush a little more and smiled goofily.

"Yeah, I figured that." Riku replied with a smirk. For once in Sora's life, could he have acted like he didn't know everything that was going to come out of Sora's mouth? Sora opened his mouth as if he was going to say something one more time, but then he soon shut it and drooped his head. "Now all you need to do is ask her to be your girlfriend and you'll be set!" Riku gave his friend a slap on the back. Now, with someone as muscular as Riku and a scrawny thing like Sora, you knew this was bound to hurt. Sora held in his yelling and laughed fakely.

"Um, I guess I should go. See you two later!" Luna said waving goodbye.

"Sorry if I sort of ignored you. Sora, this is a classmate of mine, her name is Luna." He introduced.

"We've already met." Sora and Luna said in unison. "So, you two are _just_ classmates?" Sora asked with wide child-like eyes.

Riku slapped his friend on the back of the head signaling him to be quiet. "Of course," he said clearing his throat turning attention away from himself.

Luna laughed quietly and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well it was nice seeing you two, but I better go. See you later Riku, nice meeting you Sora." She said walking away. Riku waved until she was out of sight and then turned back to Sora.

"You like her, don't you?" Sora asked trying to impersonate his friend's smart looks. He was expecting to get a smart comment back, or a smack on the back of the head, but instead of doing all of those things, Riku blushed and spouted out: "Hell no!" The brown haired boy tilted his head to the side, looking innocent and nice. The silver haired boy looked away from his friend, still blushing.

"Well I'll leave you here in your romantic daydream, but I got to go. Later!" Sora said running out the door before he could say anything else.

Kairi paced back and forth in her dorm room plotting out ways to get back at the two she truly hated. But how? There were plenty of ways to get revenge on someone, but there are limited ways to do that without getting expelled or incarcerated under federal law. Namine soon opened the door and sat next to her bed humming to herself like a girl in a cheesy romantic movie. "What's up?" Kairi said with a snarl.

"Oh, nothing K, it's just that Sora finally notices me. She said with a sweet smile. Out of these two friends, (how they ever became friends, I have no clue) Kairi was the mastermind of all of the schemes that she pulled Namine into. This time things would be different, because she had no one else to turn to and she had to do all of the dirty work herself.

"That's… great." She said with a smile as fake as Michael Jackson's nose. _I need ideas and fast…_ She thought to herself, heading towards the door.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Namine said looking up from her laptop.

"Over to Roxas, I need some help with something." She said closing the door behind her. Namine just finished talking in the chat room she was logged into and shut the computer down.

Dear Paopu boy 13

Thanks for the advice you gave me!  
It really helped me calm myself down; the doctor said I'll be up and about in about 3 months the most. Thank goodness for all that milk!  
Anyway, there is this guy I like, a childhood friend, and my older brother's best friend. He has no clue that I'm totally in love with him, and he's stuck on this other preppy chick, the skater and the prep, too cliché for words in any language to describe! So how do I get him to notice me, and what kind of a girl do guys like anyway?

Thanks for the help, much love to ya!  
Athena's Rose

Dear Athena's Rose,

You are totally welcome! And any guy, who goes for a stereotype like a prep, or call themselves a skater, seems like a loser to me. But that's him. Anyway, your childhood friend does love you in many ways too. Have you ever tried telling him about your feelings? If you do that, I'm 75 sure that he'll love you even more for it. And it depends on who the guy is, but I would say that most normal guys would like a girl that is willing to pay attention sometimes, and not just talk. In the same breath; don't just have one word answers for everything, because that will make you seem boring. Good luck

Much love to you,

Paopu boy 13

((Love ya Angel-Heart-Chan!!))


End file.
